Naps are fun but getting caught is better!
by Ezekiel-san
Summary: LxLight, YAOI which is GAY SEX! I don't own and never will. You have been warned!


Naps are fun but, getting caught is better!

Light- Hi please forgive XP for taking so long to write something but the charger to her tablet broke so she couldn't charge it but we are back now!

L- Hmmmm... Well, I guess this will be a summary.

Summary- There is no summary, they just fuck. Also Light is sleepy.

Warning YAOI, GAY SEX, TWO MEN HAVING SEX! That is all!

Disclaimer- If I owned do you really think L would have died?!

* * *

~Story Start~

L swirled around in his slightly teetering office chair and called out for his bulter/partner Wattari. Wattari came in with his usual stoic face devoid of any emotion. "Bring me a strawberry filled cake please" was the sort of command given and "Of course sir" was the response given. The young, panda-looking detective turned back around in his chair to his high-tech computer and was about to start working until he felt a tug on his wrist. The said tug came from a small but sturdy silver chain connecting him to his partner and number one suspect, Light Yagami. Everyone else had left to have a little time to themselves and even Misa left from being cooped up all day. "Ryuuzaki, I'm tired; we have been up all night and I'm getting extremely sleepy and cranky. Before you even speak of eating those sugar diabetes on a platter you call sweets, I will smack you normal." Light growled at L from being up all night trying to get some dirt on Kira.

L chewed at his thumb as he thought it over. He could stay and possibly be nagged at by a cranky Light or take a nap with said thought carmel-haired teen. L slowly got up out from his odd looking position to stand in a slouching position. L cranked his neck back when he heard footsteps in the almost empty room. It was Wattari bringing in his cake. "Just leave it on the table Wattari. I will get it later." L mumbled as he and Light shuffled towards the elevator and the response he got was an "Of course." When the elevator came down and opened they both stepped in and went to the top floor where they both slept. They both came to the top and the elevator doors 'dinged' open. Light pratically slept on the door that held his peace; a bed. He was surprised when said daydream was interrupted by him falling inwards. L had opened the door and soon Light followed it right to the floor. "You're a dirty bastard Ryuuzaki." Light hissed as he rubbed the arm that hit the hardwood floor first. "Hmmm, I wouldn't say I would be classified dirty as I did take a shower but I most likely am in fact a bastard." L said more to himself than to Light. Light sighed as he climbed into the bed next to the wide-eyed detective. "Finally some sleep" he thought as he closed his eyes ready to catch some Z's.

* * *

~One hour later~

Light meekly whined as he turned for Nth time under the covers. "Ryuuzaki help me. I can't fucking go to sleep and it's pissing me off." "Well, okay but we will be doing as I say, do you understand Light-kun?" L muttered to Light after hearing the problem. "Fine, fine just help me damnit!" Light continued, whining still without realizing it. L sat up in a rather crouching position and crawled over to the head board and knocked on it twice. A small key dropped on the bed and L picked it up and used it to unlock the handcuffs. "Only for this period of time will I let you out of these handcuffs. Try anything and I will not hesitate in killing you. Do you understand Light-kun?" L mumbled out as soon as he unlocked the cuffs. Light just frustratingly and sleepily nodded his head as in saying get on with it.

"Hmmm, well Light-kun, you see the problem is that your mind is still awake while your body is asleep. Your mind is still producing enough thoughts for it to stay awake but your body is tired from getting no rest and working all day so-" L began to explain to Light why he was still awake but was interrupted by...Light. "Oh my fucking God! Hurry the hell up with this. I'm fucking tired here!" Light all but screamed at L. I mean you can't deprive a insane person of their sleep can you? "I will put your mind asleep along with your body but things will get a bit physical if you don't mind." L sighed out and Light gave him a look that would kill if it could. L sat up properly and took off his shirt causing Light to sort of go into panic mode. "Don't worry this will not hurt...a lot. Just do as I do." L said but muttered the last part.

So L took off his shirt and so did Light. Then pants, socks, and underwear came off too until they were both stark naked sitting in the bed...together. "Now Light-kun, would you happen to be clean...down there to be exact." L said hoping that that damn camel-haired genius wouldn't figure why he asked that and luckily he didn't. Light blushed hard and turned his head as he said/ stuttered the word yes not really sure why he would need to know that but answered none the less knowing L would suspect him for any reason. Light was shocked as he was tackled onto the bed and L climbed onto him. He was about to speak until he was abruptly kissed by the only other person in the room, that damned Ryuuzaki! Light would have pushed him but couldn't as he gasped when Ryuuzaki roughly grabbed his cock and began stroking the sex-determining body part. L saw the lovely opportunity and went for it, shoving his tongue into the young teen's mouth and exploring every crevice in the orifice. Light couldn't help himself as he arched and moaned into L's mouth liking the feel of the tongue inside it.

L soon detached his mouth from Light's and began to attack his neck licking at the persperation beginining to form. He left hickies of all sizes as he began to move down the teen's body causing Light to shiver and pant. "I would stop him but it feels so damn good. Curse you stupid, fucked up hormones!" Light thought but soon stopped when an amazing heat enveloped his member causing him to accidently scream. L cutely smirked as he swirled his tongue around the head and began to take in as much as he could until he was at the base. Then something somewhat funny happened; Light came. L was shocked but swallowed everything he was worth. Light blushed and tried to cover his face but L stopped him before he could. "There is no reason to be ashamed predicting that you are a virgin. Am I correct, Light-kun?" The panda-colored detective assured wanting Light to not be ashamed. Light just nodded and took a deep breath. "Now for the hardest part. Now listen Light-kun, this will be a bit painful seeing as you are indeed a virgin but, it will be worth it in the end." Light once again nodded his head. "Well, we don't have lube so we will just have to use saliva and sperm but I warn you, it will become more painful." L warned as he spread Light's legs apart so he could begin.

Light, for the third time just dumbly nodded and even spread his legs farther apart. L slid his hand up Light's body until he reached his plump, peach colored lips and tapped them. "I need you to get my fingers wet so they will slide into you easily." L said giving a reason why he was tapping his lips. After a few minutes of doing exactly what L had instructed him to, L extracted his fingers from the the teen's mouth and placed them at Light's quivering entrance. L then smashed his lips into Light's and at the same time pushed in two fingers. Light screamed into L's mouth and tears began to slide down into Light's ears as he felt the hot sting of being stretched. L quickly began pecking and licking Light's neck trying to calm him down and distract him. Light just wrapped his arms around the back of L's neck and held on. "If you dare moving without my say so, I will leave you sitting on this bed bleeding with a hard on." Light threatened even though L wasn't going anywhere.

Two minutes after he finally adjusted, Light released L from his death grip and nodded his head as a affirmative to continue. L slowly pulled out his fingers and pushed them back in, doing this repeatedly until he felt Light's walls dilate. Then he began to stretch his fingers in a scissoring motion wanting to make room for something bigger. Light began to twist and squirm on top of the sheets; he didn't know that sex could be this good none the less with another male. Finally, L reached a spot inside that made his brain go haywire and made him want to scream out all the pleasure he was feeling. "Oh please stay right there." Light thought as L began to vigorously finger Light making his cock pulse with the need to cum. Sadly though L took out his fingers and Light involuntarily whimpered wanting to be filled again. "Don't worry, something much bigger will be inside you soon." L purred in Light's ear causing him to shiver. "First though, since we have no lube, we need spit so you will have to lube me up with. Your. Mouth." L cautiously said not sure how Light would react but was surprised when Light practically buried his head in L's lap. "H-Hurry up, you made me h-horny and I'm sti-still sleepy." Light panted/stuttered. L was more than glad to thrust his hips forward giving a full view of his 9 inch penis.

Light timidly flicked his tongue on the slit of L's mushroom-shaped head and found that he liked the taste. He took in the tip and sucked hard wanting more of the addicting tatse but frowned when he tatsed none. "Maybe if I bob my head a little, more will come out." Light curiously thought, not exactly knowing what to do when it came to sex. When Light began to bob his head, L's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned. Even though it was his first time, L though he was doing great! After L had had enough he pulled Light's mouth off his cock and demanded him to get on all fours. Light did as told and felt L's comforting presense behind him. L put the head of his erect and throbbing cock to Light's entrance and began whispering roughly to Light. "Th-This is going to hurt b-but you have to just st-stay calm and rel-lax. Take deep breaths-s and relax ok-kay?" Light whispered a soft but determined yes and inhaled deeply when he felt L push in the head. L breathed heavily as he felt the hotness that the inside of Light's body held; it felt like his body was just begging him to scream and shove his cock into the hot carmel-head underneath him but that would be brutal. So he waited until Light nodded his head and he quickly pushed in every last inch his body relinquished. Light would have shouted if L hadn't covered his mouth and was now firmly holding his quivering body.

Hot, salty tears rolled down Light's cheeks and hit the bed underneath him as he continued to quiver. "Shhh, it's g-going to be okay. I h-had to d-do that so it wouldn't ha-have been as p-painful." L pleaded hoping that Light was okay and not in any severe pain. "I'm f-fine ju-just go." Light growled at L for treating him like a child who just scrapped his knee. L slowly began by pulling out by about two inches and pushing back in. He began doing that until a very sexually frustrated Light screamed at him to go faster. L did as told and in no time, they were fucking like pros. They were at a point where L could pull out all 9 inches and shove it all right back in and make Light's eyes roll back and scream. "Ngh, harder L harder!" Light screamed and begged, his mind already telling him to push back on that hot dick with all his might. L fucked Light all the way to the headboard and soon they were officially making the bed rock. Light was screaming his heart out in that bedroom and L was thrusting hard enough to break Light's hips but he didn't care at all. Then L hit that special spot that made Light keen and scream all the more. "Ahhh! Yes, Ungh harder! Right there don't stop. L, L, yes! Faster, deeper, more, more!" Light bellowed, happy when L grabbed him by his hair and began to make his cock a memorable resident inside Light's ass. "F-For a little vir-virgin you sure are c-cock slut." L panted in Light's ear as he made Light's body his personal sperm dumpster. Drool began to pool on the pillow Light was currently getting fucked over.

A few more minutes of L giving Light the best fuck possible and Light loosing breath on occasion, they came; hard. Light came with the loudest scream of L's name that could be reached. L came inside Light with a loud shout of Light's name. L laid beside the currently passed out Light who finally got what he wanted and a little more; some sleep and a hot and well awaited fuck. L curled Light in his arms and tucked then both under the warm blankets to follow right after him.

* * *

~Meanwhile downstairs~

In the security/investigation room everyone stood shell shocked. You see, everyone had come back early today to see how Light and L were doing (A/N: Really just to see if they hadn't killed each other and Misa just couldn't stay away from Light) but were shocked to see Light getting his masculinity fucked and ravished out of him. "My Light, no this can't happen to him!" Misa shouted in denial not wanting to believe what just happened. "My son is gay?! That's absurd!" Soichiro screamed right after Miss. Of course, the only one in the room who suspected L and Light had feelings for each other, Matsuda, spoke up. "I mean you can't deny it now that you've seen it. Light just got the best fuck ever and it seemed like he loved every minute of it with the drooling and keening. Who knew that L was that good I mean you-" Matsuda would have continued but there was a loud thud and they looked over to see Misa out cold. Soichiro responded with his own remark, "Matsuda you idiot!"

~Story End~

* * *

Me- Well I hope you enjoyed this lovely lemon and I will be updating my two chapter stories soon okay?!

Light- Chill before you bust a vein.

L- I presume that's bad correct?

Me- Well, Ja Ne! Also Owari to this story!~3


End file.
